<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curufin in Wonderland by Levirena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604303">Curufin in Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena'>Levirena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:19:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Alice in Wonderland. Dark Fairytale. </p><p>放飞自我的傻白甜治愈黑童话。不可思议的cast：爱丽芬，柴郡欧，凯三月兔，诗人帽匠，睡鼠（gou）欢欢，芬公主→公爵夫人，摊牌→兔子先生，钙奶&amp;星星&amp;Edrahil出场。<br/>哦，国王当然还是国王啦→ →</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curufin in Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curufin从一场燥热的午觉中醒来。</p><p>他也不记得自己为什么会睡在露台的椅子上，直到毛茸茸的日光洒在他身上，用逐渐升起的温度把他唤醒。初夏的南国已经开始显露出炎热的迹象，长居于北方的他显然还没有适应。</p><p>他揉了揉眼角，从靠椅上站起来，回想着下午的计划：先是麻烦的内政会议，然后去工坊查看工程进度，顺便解决掉那群蠢货怎么也搞定不了的难题，然后是晚宴……一如啊，怎么这么多晚宴，这帮人不会厌倦吗？</p><p>“来不及了！Atar，来不及了！”</p><p>他的思绪一下子被儿子的话打断了。</p><p>“什么来不及了？”他有点不耐烦地问，“说清楚，别在原地转圈。”</p><p>“啊啊啊，来不及了！”</p><p>Celebrimbor掏出一块怀表，自己也像一根指针一样围着他转，然后像突然意识到什么一样抬起头盯着他，“来不及了，Atar，我们快走！”</p><p>然后他就飞速地转身离开了，似乎走入了一处洞窟。Curufin没好气地追了上去，“怎么回事？”</p><p>但刚刚才走进来的Celebrimbor似乎一下子消失了，连脚步声也听不见，他怎么可能走得这么快？离露台越远光线越暗，只剩下昏暗的灯光沿着幽长的石洞两侧排列而来——某个国王恶劣的审美趣味。</p><p>“Tyelpe！”</p><p>他喊了一声，只有自己的声音回荡着。</p><p>“该死，这条路怎么一点都没有印——啊啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>脚下一空，他就落了下去，周围是完全的黑暗。</p><p>在漫长的下落过程中，冷静下来的Curufin思考了很多事情。</p><p>“纳国斯隆德地下为什么会有这么深的洞窟”——他已经想出了十个答案，再一个个地排除掉。他还在头脑内解决了城防工事的一处难题，天知道他什么时候能再见到那帮蠢货。“Tyelpe到哪里去了”——也许他走的是另一条路。这里是哪儿？这是个好问题……等他厌倦了所有无证据的猜测之后，一个念头浮了上来：</p><p>这不会就是……“永恒的黑暗”吧？</p><p>倘若誓言失败，坠入永恒的黑暗……那么就是说誓言已经失败了吗？难道发下誓言的时候还附带默认时间限制吗？现在距离那个时候已经多久了？还是在安格班深处Morgoth把Silmaril打碎了？不对，如果是这样的话不应该只有自己，毕竟他不是唯一一个发誓的人。或者是因为周围太黑了，其实他的兄弟们都在下落而他却看不到？</p><p>“Turko！”</p><p>他喊了一声，没有回答。他又朝空气里抓了一把，如预料般什么也没有。</p><p>蠢透了。</p><p>就在他这样想的时候，“永恒的黑暗”到头了，他落到了一团柔软的草堆中。</p><p>好了，现在他的问题清单上又多了一个：为什么从这么高的地方坠下却丝毫没有受伤？</p><p>大概是信仰之跃吧。</p><p>Curufin放弃了思考，起身朝着能看到的唯一一处微光走去。但在他的眼睛还没完全适应亮光之前，就被一只爪子抓了起来，带到了半空中。他说不清是看到自己只有一只猫的爪子那么大、还是看到这只猫长着一张Orodreth的脸更吃惊。现在他站在毛绒绒的猫爪背上，被一从金色的毛簇拥着，看着巨大的Orodreth的脸凑近过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Artaresto。”</p><p>他深吸了一口气，“我没叫错？”</p><p>对方眨了眨眼，冲着他笑了起来，“当然没有。”</p><p>Orodreth说话的时候带起一阵风，差点把Curufin吹到地上，他慌张地抱着一从毛，才勉强站稳了。</p><p>“该死，你怎么变成这样——”</p><p>Orodreth的脑袋离得远了一些，“我本来就是这样啊。”他又咧开嘴笑了，这样的笑在Curufin看起来只让人觉得心烦。</p><p>“你从哪儿冒出来的？”</p><p>“从空气里呀。”Orodreth无辜地说。</p><p>Curufin环视了一下四周，发现他们漂浮在半空中，下面似乎是一个小花园。这究竟是……</p><p>他整理了一下思绪，“你不可能从空气中冒出来，更不可能变成一只猫。所以要么是世界发生了异变，要么我的感知系统出了问题，要么是我现在在梦里……一如啊我怎么会梦到这么蠢的东西？”</p><p>没等他一长串推理说完，那个大猫的身体渐渐地消失了，只剩下一张脸，Curufin的脚下突然空了，一下子掉了下去！</p><p>“喂！你——”</p><p>“砰！”地一声，Orodreth又冒了出来——或者说他变成猫的部分又冒了出来——接住了Curufin。</p><p>“就是这样，从空气里冒出来。”</p><p>……</p><p>“我在做梦。嗯。只要跳下去，我就能醒了。”</p><p>“别跳啊，你会摔死的。你怎么知道这不是现实呢？”</p><p>Curufin想了想，他确实没有证据证明这些事情在现实中完全不可能发生，毕竟一如哪天心情好或者不好的时候，说不定会想颠覆这个世界一成不变的样子，就像他们换一换房间的装饰一样？不能排除的假设，不论概率多小，也有成为现实的可能性。</p><p>“Artaresto.....我在做梦吗？”</p><p>“你问我，我怎么知道，我是你梦里面的人物呀？”Orodreth依旧在笑，“况且，如果是梦的话，总会醒过来的，何必冒险呢。”</p><p>Curufin叹了口气。</p><p>“那至少我能变得大一些吗？”</p><p>“哦，这个呀……”Orodreth的蓝眼睛转了转，“不知道。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“不过Turkafinwe应该知道吧。”</p><p>“Turko？！他也在？”</p><p>Orodreth活灵活现地望了一眼天空，“离三点还有七分钟，他们应该在喝下午茶吧。我带你过去。”</p><p>所以你到底是从哪里看的时间？</p><p>拼命抓住一团毛不让自己掉下去的Curufin已经懒得问任何问题了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊，Curvo，你来了啊。”</p><p>Curufin站在树下的长桌上，一个茶杯和装着蛋糕的盘子中间，差不多也只有茶杯那么大。巨大的Celegorm一只手支着头，垂下眼睛看着他；他环视了一圈，桌子很大，像是从前在提里安Finwe的家宴，只是有许多空位。现在Celegorm，Galadriel和戴着一顶滑稽礼帽的Maglor坐在一侧，Huan趴在Celegorm旁边的位子上睡觉——真是个奇怪的组合。</p><p>“Turko。”他顿了顿，“你没觉得……我有什么不对劲？”</p><p>Celegorm偏着头打量着他，半天才点点头。“嗯，是有点不对。”</p><p>感谢一如，这里还有一些正常人。</p><p>“……长袍的扣子好像掉了一颗。”</p><p>多半是刚刚在大猫的爪子上晃来晃去扯开的但是当他想到这一点时Orodreth早就不知道去哪里了但现在不是思考这个问题的时候Curufin飞快地把思绪拽了回来深吸了一口气，</p><p>“Turko，你不觉得我和你们相比有点……小……吗？”</p><p>“你本来就比我和Kano小啊。”</p><p>果然这里没什么正常人。</p><p>“但是我比Artanis要大。”Curufin想了想，在这个逻辑混乱的世界里，大概只有顺着他们的逻辑才能勉强进行一些对话吧。</p><p>“也是。”Celegorm点了点头，Galadriel向他望了一眼，撇了撇嘴，喝了口茶。而Maglor似乎仍然在专注地写什么东西，根本没抬头，或者说他整个人都埋在那顶帽子里了。</p><p>“那你试试这个。”猝不及防地他就被Celegorm拎起来，悬在蛋糕上面。</p><p>“喂你不会是想把我扔进去吧！”Curufin惊恐地喊。</p><p>Celegorm露出了一个坏笑，“你一岁生日的时候我就想这么做，可惜被Neylo拦住了。”</p><p>Huan懒洋洋打了个哈欠，午后的阳光温暖地洒了下来。</p><p>“够了！”</p><p>Celegorm耸了耸肩，“开个玩笑。”</p><p>Curufin狠狠地瞪着他，“滚。”</p><p>“把他放在地上，不然会毁了我们的桌子的。”Galadriel的声音传过来。放在平时这样的语气让Curufin火大，Arafinwe家的那群说话都是这样；不过现在他却格外欣慰，至少这说明这个蛋糕的确会起效了。但心里仍然有一丝不安挥之不去，这是……</p><p>Curufin咽下了一小块蛋糕之后，才想意识到不安的源头。</p><p>“Turko……这个蛋糕，对衣服也起作用吗？”</p><p>“我们都没吃过，所以不知道啊。”</p><p>这个时候Curufin已经开始飞快地长了起来。Maglor才抬起头从他不知什么工作中抬起头，也没怎么惊讶，只是感叹了一句，“看着你们长大，几十年的时光如流水一般飞速地滑过岸边的岩石。”</p><p>半个小时前Curufin觉得自己再也不想养任何猫科动物了，现在他希望Irmo也能永远从他头脑里把梦境收走。</p><p>唯一值得庆幸的是衣服还好好地挂在他身上，还有那颗掉落的扣子，留下一处断线半死不活地垂着。</p><p>“可喜可贺，可喜可贺。”</p><p>Orodreth的脸从空气中浮了出来，像模像样地鼓着掌。</p><p>“你弄掉了我的扣子。”他恶狠狠地冲着那个笑脸说。</p><p>“真是忘恩负义呀，Feanor的儿子。”Orodreth似乎有些伤心地说；Curufin想也许自己的语气有些过了。但是那只猫随即就跳上了椅子，尾巴摇晃着，又笑了起来。</p><p>Curufin开始后悔自己为什么当初没有直接跳下去。</p><p>“所以，”他向前走了两步，站在桌子旁边，试图吸引对面三个人的注意，“这到底是怎么回事？Kano，Artanis，你们怎么来了？”</p><p>“你忘了吗？”Celegorm问，“我们堂弟的晚宴啊。”</p><p>Curufin露出了不可思议的表情，“从辛姆林和多瑞亚斯过来参加这个无聊的晚宴吗？”</p><p>“今天会有重要的客人。”Maglor站了起来，“因此Findarato拜托我和Artanis帮他写请柬。”</p><p>“这种事情随便找几个文书官不就……”</p><p>Maglor微微张大了眼睛。</p><p>“Findarato说非得我和Artanis来做不可。”</p><p>“有时候我也不太懂兄长在想些什么。”</p><p>Galadriel略带疑惑地说摇了摇头，光线在她金色的长发中编织着。</p><p>“不过反正这种事情我也不讨厌。”Maglor站了起来，他帽子上的长羽毛也被风吹得摇摇晃晃，“差不多完成了。你们要听听吗？”</p><p>一如既往地，没等其他人回答，他就自顾自地朗诵念了起来：</p><p>
  <span class="u">“三十次的赞美，给贝尔兰的王，智慧而英勇的</span>
  <span class="u">Nolofinwe！</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">他的血从安格班的大门前淌满了安格佛利斯荒原！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>云层迅速地聚拢了过来，方才还是晴朗的上空完全笼罩在阴霾之下，树木迅速地落叶、干枯，枝条扭曲成不自然的形态。等到Curufin再次望向长桌对面时，锃亮的围栏沾染了斑斑锈迹，写着“花园”的小牌子已经变成了一块石碑，上面歪歪扭扭地刻着“墓园”。</p><p>Galadriel垂下了头，轻声说，</p><p>
  <span class="u">“三十次的哀悼，给多索尼安的守卫者，</span>
  <span class="u">Angarato和Aikanaro……</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">高尚宽宏的领主，受人尊敬的兄长，慈爱的父亲，坚贞的恋人</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">哎！从此夏日的松针再也不会轻轻奏响</span>
  <span class="u"> 这声音只飘向Mandos的殿堂！”</span>
</p><p>这次Orodreth真的伤心了起来，无声无息地连浮在半空中的脸也彻底消失了，爪子上挂着的茶杯“当”地一声摔碎在地上。Galadriel也不愿意说话了，静静地沉浸在哀思中，就连Huan都醒了，悲伤地趴在椅子上。于是只好由Maglor继续，</p><p>
  <span class="u">“自由的终点是牢笼，归乡的终点是死亡，三十次的惋惜，给诺多的白宝石</span>
  <span class="u">Irisse！</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">在开始之前就已经终结，在被铭记之前就已经遗忘，三十次的遗憾，给灰影中的战士</span>
  <span class="u">Arakano！”</span>
</p><p>“这个我也能来啊。”Celegorm插了进来，“生于烈火，焚于烈焰，被自己的父亲亲口下令、自己的兄长亲手点燃，三十次的苦恨，给……”</p><p>“够了。”</p><p>“嗯？我还没……”</p><p>Curufin站了起来，“Turko，这不是玩笑。”</p><p>有片刻Curufin忘记了自己是在梦里，他的指甲深深地嵌进了手心，留下了几道红痕。但即使是这样的疼痛也没让他从这个“梦”里醒来。</p><p>“当然。这不是玩笑。”Celegorm懒洋洋地重复了一遍，语气和内容毫不相搭。</p><p>“好了好了，”Maglor走过来，“你们都已经——即使是按维林诺年的算法也有几百岁了，还要像小孩子一样吵架吗？Eru啊，如果你们也有五个不安生的弟弟，就能理解为什么我和Maitimo再也不想结婚了。”</p><p>Curufin很想问为什么二哥如此大言不惭地把自己从“大哥不安生的弟弟们”中排除出去，但是他现在没这个心情。Celegorm迅速地转移了注意力，揉了揉Huan的耳朵。</p><p>“我不得不说，Kano，这里、Findarato的宴会、你们莫名其妙的话……”Curufin最后无可奈何地摊了摊手，“这很无聊。”</p><p>Maglor转身回到他自己的位置，“我在这儿呆得太久了，的确有些无聊。”</p><p>“多长时间？”</p><p>“如果你像我一样了解时间的话，你就不会问它有多‘长’。”</p><p>“哈？什么——”</p><p>“哦，你当然不懂。实际上587年的某一天我和时间吵架了，从此之后它就停在了‘永恒’。”他掏出一块停下来的怀表，“世界颠簸变动，我始终是永恒的。”</p><p>他说这句话的时候语气是悲哀的，但随即接着就微笑着转向新倒了一杯茶的Artanis，“要加糖吗？”</p><p>“谢谢，我想不用了。”</p><p>莫名其妙接着莫名其妙……现在Curufin觉得Eru会把世界变成这种模样的可能性简直微乎其微了。但如果这是自己的梦的话， 他不免开始怀疑自己的脑子是不是出了什么问题。他又狠狠地掐了自己一下，闭上眼睛，期望睁开来的时候面前是纳国斯隆德随便什么东西——哪怕那个愚蠢的国王或者Orodreth的脸也好！</p><p>某种意义上他如愿了。</p><p>“来不及了，啊啊啊，来不及了！”</p><p>“Tyelpe！”他追了上去，一把抓住了Celebrimbor，“怎么搞的？什么来不及了？”</p><p>“国王要回来了！”Celebrimbor急切地说。</p><p>“Findarato？他不是要举行晚宴吗？怎么自己……”</p><p>“这是迎接国王的宴会……国王要回来了！”这个时候Edrahil也赶了上来。</p><p>
  <span class="u">“一百次的赞美，给纳国斯隆德的国王！</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">他第一个返回生者之地，</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">——自亡者之乡！”</span>
</p><p>激情澎湃地说完莫名其妙的赞文之后，Edrahil突然泄了气，“国王的戒指丢了，我们得在晚宴前找回来才好。”</p><p>“你记错了，是项链丢了。”Celebrimbor反驳。</p><p>“是戒指。”Edrahil坚持。</p><p>“是王冠。”Orodreth突然从空气中冒出来，迅捷地跳到Curufin肩上。</p><p>“见鬼！”</p><p>显然还没有习惯这个“Orodreth”的Curufin一个趔趄，差点没被长袍绊倒。等他站稳之后，Celebrimbor和Edrahil已经跑得无影无踪了。</p><p>“抱歉。”Orodreth眨了眨眼睛，自觉地说。</p><p>“……”</p><p>虽然满心都是郁燥的怒气，但作为一个深入灵魂的猫派，Curufin实在是没法对着这个样子的Orodreth发火。</p><p>“也许他们去Finduilas那里找了。”</p><p>“Fin……Finduilas？”</p><p>“嗯。我的女儿呀？这个你都不记得了？”</p><p>想着“既然已经适应了一只大猫那么再看见两只小猫也不会怎么样了吧”的Curufin痛苦地接受了Orodreth的提议。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出乎意料地，Finduilas和Gil-galad很正常。</p><p>Finduilas是个普通的精灵少女，普通地在厨房里抱着弟弟；Gil-galad是个普通的幼年精灵，并且现在正在普通地哭着。</p><p>但是当Curufin望了一眼肩上大猫形态的Orodreth，这个普通的画面就不普通了。</p><p>“Artaresto，这是你的....孩子？”</p><p>Orodreth自豪地笑了，“对呀。”</p><p>Curufin震惊了。</p><p>“你是一只猫。”</p><p>“没错。”为了证明这一点，Orodreth特地动了动耳朵。（Curufin拼命克制了想揉猫耳朵的冲动，毕竟这只猫长着Orodreth的脸。）</p><p>“那么你是怎么生出精灵的？！”</p><p>“就是普通地，先……”</p><p>“……好了我知道细节。”</p><p>Curufin及时收束了自己的好奇心：这只是一场梦而已。</p><p>“Atar！”这个时候Finduilas看见了他们，因为抱着孩子不好行礼，只能点了点头，“Curufinwe殿下。”</p><p>Gil-galad就没什么顾虑了，接着哭。Finduilas皱起了眉，苦恼地说，“保姆到哪里去了！Artanaro一直在哭……”</p><p>“那是因为你抱他的姿势不对。”虽然这个婴儿让他想到Celebrimbor刚出生不久那些不堪回首手忙脚乱的时刻，Curufin还是忍不住指出来，“要用手托住他的手。”</p><p>Finduilas迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，样子和Orodreth如出一辙，也难怪她如此自然地接受了Orodreth现在这个设定。显然作为一个未婚的精灵她没有任何照料孩子的经验，但她还是照着做了，幼年精灵的哭声小了下去。</p><p>“谢谢您。”她欣慰地呼出一口气，“Atar，您来有什么事情吗？”</p><p>“我们在找Tyelpe和Edrahil呢。”Orodreth晃了晃尾巴。</p><p>“他们刚刚跑到中庭的喷泉，好像Finrod陛下把什么东西掉进去了。但是后来没有找到，急忙忙地跑去宴会的大厅了。啊！我也得去换衣服了……”她隔着厨房的长桌终于看到了保姆，连告别都忘了说慌忙赶过去，“你怎么能把他一个人丢在摇椅上……”</p><p>Finduilas鞋跟的声音裹在黄油、乳酪、水果和葡萄酒的气味中，渐渐小了下去。Gil-galad却又哭了起来，大概是到门口的时候被一股胡椒粉呛到了。这个哭声勾起了他很多回忆：Celebrimbor刚出生的时候就是这样较劲似的哭了整整三天三夜，也不嫌累，后来Feanaro都笑了说这小家伙不愧是火魄的后代格外地有精神，当然Curufin明白这句话的另一个意思是“从一出生就不让人省心”。</p><p>“那只好去大厅了。”Orodreth说。</p><p>“等等，我先去中庭看看。”</p><p>怀着一丝与人为善的念头，Curufin还是决定再去看一眼。他走到喷泉边上，向下望去，除了一池过于干净的水和耳边萦绕往复的水声，什么也没有。</p><p>也是……戒指、项链和王冠——能同时弄丢这几样的Findarato，这样的智商大概也基本上告别国王这个职位了吧。</p><p>但是这个时候水波却向中间涌去，模模糊糊地聚成一副面孔。那张“嘴”喃喃地动着：</p><p>“Curufinwe Atarinke。”</p><p>“啊？！”</p><p>“你掉的是金色的项链，银色的王冠，还是翡翠的戒指？”</p><p>在能思考之前他就脱口而出，“不，不是。是钻石，是Silmaril。”</p><p>“正确。那么另外两个也是你的了。”</p><p>“等等你到底是——”</p><p>面孔消失了，水池平静了下来，纹丝不动。等到水波再次涌起的时候，浮上来一顶银色的王冠，一枚如同两条交缠的蛇一样的戒指，还有镶嵌着一颗Silmaril的瑙格拉弥尔。</p><p>Curufin犹豫了一下，伸出手捞了上来，他的手指微微地颤抖着。无论是质量还是光泽，都是真实的，轻盈得像一片羽毛，沉重得像一块石头；似乎他意识中一片长久的浓云化开了，他感到前所未有地兴奋和疲惫，也忘记了这只是一个梦境：那个誓言的一部分完成了，它不再遥不可及，而像这颗Silmaril一样被他紧紧握在手中——</p><p>“小偷！”</p><p>他转过身，一列士兵围了过来。领头的人说，“偷了国王珍宝的窃贼！”</p><p>“你们怎么敢？”他恼怒地说，“这些是从池水中浮上来的，你们想要就拿去。不过Silmaril属于Feanaro家族，唯独我们可以拥有，直到世界末日！”</p><p>“证明你没有偷窃的证据？”</p><p>“Artaresto在——”他环视了四周，发现Orodreth早不知道什么时候消失了。仿佛年久失修的墙壁掉了漆，喷泉，士兵，庭院纷纷剥落下去，悠扬的三拍舞曲飘来，周围变成了宴会的正厅，沿着长长的走廊是两排长桌，坐满了戴着面具的宾客；五十盏吊灯排列而来，让两侧的镜子和雕花的铜柱在摇动的灯火下格外金碧辉煌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">“一百次的赞美，给纳国斯隆德的国王</span>
  <span class="u">Finrod Felagund，</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">他第一次返回生者之地，</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">——自亡者之乡！”</span>
</p><p>当一个身影缓缓地走向王座时，所有宾客都起身举杯致敬，面具下吐露着相同的词句，让这个本应热闹的欢庆场面不免有些毛骨悚然起来。国王金色的长发落在紫色的外袍上，其上没有王冠，颈间也没有瑙格拉弥尔的光华，似乎他真的弄丢了这几样。他的两侧坐着Finduilas和Orodreth，后者舒服地蜷在靠椅上，爪子抓着一根羽毛笔，不知道在羊皮纸上写着些什么。而Curufin仔细地望了四周，都没有看到Celebrimbor的身影。</p><p>一如既往地，Finrod向众人致意，然后坐了下来。手指碰到冰冷的王座时，他的眼神似乎有些迷惘。</p><p>“……我离开这里，竟然已经这么久了。”</p><p>你不是上午的时候还在吗？Curufin有些惊讶地想。</p><p>但Finrod很快恢复了往常的状态，“抱歉耽误大家一些时间，因为我的副官告诉我有案件需要处理。”</p><p>Edrahil摊开一卷羊皮纸，宣读道：</p><p>
  <span class="u">“善良的国王接纳了北方的败军</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">夏日的午后竟发生这种事情！</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">旅居的背叛者偷了戒指</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">将它带走匆忙离境！”</span>
</p><p>四座哗然，不断有争论声传来：</p><p>“不对，是项链……”</p><p>“错了，是王冠！”</p><p>“砍掉他的头！”突然有个人喊了出来。</p><p>这一句得到了不少人的赞同，也有几个跟风喊着，“砍掉他的头！”</p><p>Curufin转头冷笑了一声，“再说一遍，我们看看是谁的头先离开身子。”</p><p>“全场肃静！”一个大众脸官员用锤头砸了桌子三下。</p><p>大厅安静了下来，国王开口了，温和地说，“戒指我已经送人了，王冠也是我自己抛弃的，不算是偷窃。”</p><p>感谢一如，Finrod的脑子还是正常的。</p><p>“……但是瑙格拉弥尔似乎仍然应该归属于我，我不记得曾经把它赠送给谁，或者抛弃它的所有权。”他的目光投向Curufin，“你有什么要对自己辩解的吗，堂亲？”</p><p>“这里存在正常人”这种想法果然还是幻觉。</p><p>“你也不记得什么时候弄丢了它。”Curufin不无讽刺地说，“如果我想偷什么东西，你就不会看到它再次出现在你面前了。”</p><p>书记官开始飞速地记录起来。</p><p>Finrod有些困惑地摇了摇头，“我离开得太久了，记忆对于我就像一场遥远的梦。我在清晨的时候离开，将它留在这里；在黄昏的时候返回，它就消失了。”</p><p>“被告否认罪行。”大众脸审判官高声喊，“有不在场的证明吗？”</p><p>“从我来到这里之后，Artaresto就一直跟着。”</p><p>被叫到名字的大猫从空气中浮现出来，落在Curufin肩上。但坐在前方的另一个“Orodreth”仍在好好地在那里。</p><p>“是这样没错。”Curufin肩上的Orodreth说，“不过我可以同时出现在很多地方，说不定会看漏些什么。”</p><p>这时另一个Orodreth飘了起来，拿着羊皮纸，“第四十二条法律，所有Feanor的后代都应该被逐出国境。”</p><p>“那根本不是法律，”感到某种程度上被这只善良无害的猫欺骗了的Curufin有些恼火地说，“是你临时编出来的。”</p><p>“这是所有法律中最古老的一条。”</p><p>“那么它应该是第一条，而不是第四十二条。”</p><p>“好了，”Finrod说，“你们在浪费宴会的时间。既然失物已经找回，那么我们也结束这场无聊的审判吧。”</p><p>“戒指、项链和王冠归还于国王，被告人无罪。审判结束！”</p><p>Curufin肩上的“Orodreth”又砰地一声消失了。当大众脸官前来要拿走项链时，Curufin却后退了一步，“瑙格拉弥尔属于Findarato，但是其上的Silmaril属于我。”</p><p>“这可麻烦了。”Finrod说，“它被精细地镶嵌在其上。如果取出的话，会破坏这个中洲大地上最精美的造物。”</p><p>“那么整条项链应该归属于我，因为Silmaril的价值远胜于瑙格拉弥尔。”</p><p>士兵围了过来，Curufin拔出了腰间的佩刀。但当Finrod站起走近他的时候，他们又屏退到两旁了。</p><p>Finrod的语气变得凌厉，“所以你就能践踏其他事物的价值了吗？”</p><p>“随你怎么说。我发下了那个誓言。你不明白——”</p><p>“我明白。因为我也发下了一个誓言。”</p><p>随着对方一步步地逼近，Curufin终于发现了哪里不太对劲，“是谁让我们的誓言有了冲突……是谁把Silmaril镶嵌在瑙格拉弥尔上的？”</p><p>这只是一场古怪的梦。</p><p>当他深信这一点时，面前的国王，对面的士兵和官员，周围的宾客，全部都化作骸骨——化为粉末！Silmaril从瑙格拉弥尔上脱落，摔碎在了地上。于是所有的光都熄灭了。他开始随着周围的飞灰一同上浮，黑暗如同潮水将他托了起来。</p><p>这次大概真的是“永恒的黑暗”了吧。</p><p>很长、很长的一段时间后，他看到顶端隐约闪着一点金色的微光，他试图伸手去触碰，但那道光却越来越黯淡……啊。</p><p>那是他漫无尽头的黑夜中，唯一微弱的光芒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Curvo……Curvo！”</p><p>Curufin迷迷糊糊地醒过来，发现现在才是清晨，金发的床伴垂下头盯着他，对方披散着的头发落在自己的肩膀上。</p><p>“你似乎做了个噩梦啊。”Finrod有点好笑地说。</p><p>Curufin眯起了眼睛，还没彻底从这个光怪陆离的梦境里抽身，过了一会才说，“啊……嗯。一个无聊的梦而已。”</p><p>“无聊……？你刚刚的样子倒是很有趣。”</p><p>“我说什么了吗？”</p><p>Finrod想了想，“……Artaresto？”</p><p>“啊，我梦见他变成了一只猫。”</p><p>“……Curvo，你要是真的这么喜欢猫，养一只也可以啊。”</p><p>“不，再也不想养了。”想到Orodreth巨大的脸，他不禁打了个冷颤。“还有什么？”</p><p>“我也刚醒不久。”Finrod摇了摇头，“你还梦到什么了？”</p><p>“没什么好说的。拿着怀表要赶时间的Tyelpe，喜欢捉弄人的Turko……就这些而已。哦，”他的嘴角勾起一个弧度，“还有个经常丢东西的蠢国王。”</p><p>“你指的是我吗？”</p><p>“我指的是梦。”</p><p>Finrod也笑了，俯下身亲吻他，贴着他的嘴唇轻声说，</p><p>“当然……有谁又能分得清梦和现实呢？”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>